


A Different Kind of Wolf

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious Oz follows RJ and helps him save Fran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers or BTVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for the twistedshorts August fic a day challenge. Also written for pr_bingo prompt unmorphed: accident

Oz followed the man in the purple shirt silently, quietly as he debated all the questions he had and how best to word them. The man moved fluidly, silently, but had a carefree air. He was also a wolf, though Oz wasn’t quite sure if he was a werewolf.

Oddly enough it was hard to tell, which had never happened to Oz before.

Hence why he had followed and if the man noticed he gave no indication.

Oz paused and bristled when the man went into the wood at the edge of town and began to follow a path that would take him to the two story farmhouse buried in the middle. A nest of vampires lived there. He’d been waiting on a few slayers to come and help him wipe it out. They were supposed to get in tomorrow morning.

Was the man there to die?

He didn’t smell suicidal, Oz concluded, and he was definitely alive.

Oz hesitated, but curiosity won out and he though he strayed back he kept the man within a few hundred yards.

Words and a confrontation drifted back to him on the breeze and Oz broke into a run when it became clear the man didn’t realize he was dealing with vampires.

He should’ve stayed closer, but had figured the man wouldn’t have walked straight up to a nest of vampires without knowing that they were vampires.

Assumptions…he knew better.

A crack and a growl and then the unmistakable sound of a vampire turning to dust and Oz wondered if perhaps the man had known. Oz jumped into the fight, knocking a vampire down, before he reached into his jacket and made good use of his stake.

He twisted. He turned. He growled low and in the back of his throat.

He wanted to change.

The man gave no indications that he was going to change.

They stood side by side as the vampires decided that a retreat was in order.

They glanced at each other.

“You didn’t know they were vampires,” Oz pointed out.

“No.”

“You staked them.”

The man grinned, “That, my friend, was an accident.”

Oz nodded.

The grin vanished replaced by a smoldering fury, “They have my Fran.”

Oz tilted his head, “Oz.”

“RJ.”

“Werewolf.”

“Pai Zhuq Wolf Master.”

Oz nodded, not quite sure what the man meant, except that it might have something to do with his fighting ability.

“Vampires?” RJ asked.

Oz nodded again.

RJ seemed to think about that.

“Save your friend?”

“Going to change first.”

Wolf Master seemed to indicate that he wasn’t a werewolf and yet now he was going to change? During the fight it hadn’t seem that RJ wasn't anywhere near losing control and giving in to the animal within so why change now?

“Jungle Beasts! Spirit Unleashed!”

Oh.

That explained the purple shirt.

Oz handed him a spare stake and watched as the purple Power Ranger took it.

It took them very little time to save Fran who they found tied up in the basement.

“Who’s your friend?” Fran asked as RJ powered down.

“Oz.”

Fran nodded as she began dusting herself off.

“Any idea why they kidnapped you?” RJ asked.

“Linguistics,” Fran offered, “I really shouldn’t have put in those extra hours in class and impressed my teacher. Maybe I should just stick with my English major from here on out.”

“Don’t,” Oz advised, “Why learn one language when you can know several?”

As he walked out of the destroyed nest, with his new friends, Oz pulled his cell phone out so he could call Rona and company. Their road trip could be social if they wanted it to be.


End file.
